


The First Time.

by BigScaryDinos



Category: The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigScaryDinos/pseuds/BigScaryDinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of first kiss fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time.

 

           It was already pouring by the time Julian had reached the front door. Noel’s house stood apart from the others in the neighbor in the sense that it looked like it was being worked on. That was how he had found it. They only knew each other from bumping into each other at the clubs lately, but recently after Noel performed a bit of his act Julian was more than intrigued. So they talked, exchanged numbers. One night when he had felt particularly bored he gave the number a ring, half expecting it to be a fake, but then Noel’s sleep drenched voice answered with a sharp “I aint got much credit Dave, can you just ring the house?”

 

           Julian cleared his throat. “Erm, this is Julian, um, Barratt. From the other night. Sorry if I, um, woke you up.” Suddenly the voice on the other end seemed more alive and careless about wasted credit. They talked for a bit, but finally decided to meet up at Noel’s house.

 

           “I must warn you, I’m with my parents, not the flat I showed you to last time. I, well I’m on break, from university. So yeah, with the parents.” A nervous laugh, “but they won’t be home of course. It’ll be fine.” Then there was a quick exchange of directions and addresses and the next day Julian was knocking at the house under heavy construction in a middle class neighborhood. It felt odd, like he was visiting his own mum instead of his friend. He rapped on the front door, and it took at least three minutes before he could hear the clobbering of foot steps behind the door. When it opened it revealed a half naked very wet Noel, shaking his hair around his head like a lion.

 

           Adjusting his red skinnies and propping the door open with his foot he tried to dry his hair in vain.

 

           “You gonna come in or let the rain in? You know you can stare from in here.” The way his voice wavered a bit made it seem like he was getting over being drunk, or just getting there. Either way it didn’t really matter much to Julian, but it did make him feel a bit like a creep. He wasn’t too much older, but he was just a bit too old to not be able to live at his parent’s house any more. He couldn’t just pop in after a term at university, it would be odd. He was nearly 30. This whole thing was odd, it was like he was visiting a little brother instead of a friend. He even had to take off his shoes at the doorway. He did as he was told and followed the younger man through the hall to the kitchen, where they both sat down on high backed metal chairs that only seem to be in the kitchen of parent’s homes.

 

           “Want something to drink?”

 

           “Want to put on a shirt?”

 

           Noel laughed at that one. “Right, does it make you uncomfortable? Me not wearing clothes? It’s hot outside, I don’t want a shirt. Why don’t you just take off yours?” Narrowing his big blue eyes it was enough to raise the temperature at least 10 degrees. Suddenly Julian felt a hot throbbing lurch in his stomach and his mind told him he should have never had come.

 

           --

 

           Two hours and two cases of beer later they made their way outside under the back patio. Noel had shown Julian his whole house, like a teenager on her first sleepover. Julian was tugged willingly from room to room, a bottle of cheap alcohol in one hand while the other was held in Noel’s tight grasp. ‘Just let me show you this one more thing’ Noel would stammer, tripping over the carpet on his way to the bedroom to show off god knows what. But finally with all the rooms covered they ended up at the back door.

 

           “This is the patio, it ain’t exactly, well done yet. But there’s all this plastic shit all about the place and we’ll be fine, plus I bet its much cooler out there than in here.” The rain was still coming down, harder than before, but Julian didn’t care anymore. The cheap liquor was flowing through his system and doing it’s job and a little rain didn’t seem to be all the bad. In fact it almost seemed enjoyable. Moments later they were outside, laying on temporary carpeting that seemed to rub their backs all wrong, staring through the filmy plastic at the stars and the raindrops and the moon. It was beyond funny how comfortable Julian felt, like he belonged here. It was probably just the beer, Noel giggled a few times, the sound mixing with the steady tapping of rain against the plastic tarp.

 

           “When are your parents going to be home?” Julian couldn’t help it, like a boy over a girl’s house with the parents away he felt ridiculous.

 

           “Off on vacation, they won’t be home, for, well hm....” A few more giggles as Noel extended his arms straight up in the air and counted on his fingers. “Bout 80 something more hours?” Another release of giggles and that sort of sealed everything.

 

           Clumsily Noel rolled over onto his side, then on top of Julian. His legs on either side of the older man’s hips. Julian closed his eyes, then opened them up only to watch the very drunk man on top of him slowly grind against his crotch. Somewhere behind all the alcohol something was telling him not to do this but he couldn’t help it. It was so damn hot, and the way those tight pants fit the younger man was just perfect.

 

           “Hello....”

 

           “Hello yourself.” Noel leaned down from his perch on top of Julian to leave a gentle kiss against a bristly cheek. “So?”

 

           “Hm?” All Julian wanted to do was reach out and touch that body on top of him, the way it looked under the moonlight was all skin and bones. It looked like he was so very breakable, yet like he could do great things at the same time. All sloppy and plastered Noel gave another quick peck against his chin this time. Julian’s mind went a million places, to a million fantasies that never seemed to cross his mind before. He thought he should wonder where they came from, but somehow they just felt natural, it was alright when Noel was rubbing his damp skin against Julian’s too tight jeans. Everything was just moonlight and magic.

 

           “So you know what happens, a nice older gentleman shows up at a young naive boy’s door while his parents are out. “ A giggle, this time a bit more nervous than before, his voice bubbling up and down as he tried to get comfortable.

 

           “What do you think should happen...” Rhetorical questions, flirty eyes, raindrops coming through the plastic tarp and gently drip-dropping onto Noel’s hair. It was all just a bit too much to take and so Julian reached up with two hands, up the red skinnies on either side of him, and up the thighs and past the concave stomach and bypassing the ribs and finally reaching somewhere just behind the neck to pull Noel back down into a hungry kiss that had been destined to happen since he had walked through the door.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written so many years ago. Some baby!boosh fluff. Comments are love :)


End file.
